


Starting Over

by Rossette94



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossette94/pseuds/Rossette94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul esta por enlistarse al ejercito, pero antes desea ver a Hangeng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace un tiempo, antes de que Heechul entrara al ejercito y antes de tener un gran conocimiento acerca de el servicio militar en Corea, yo no sabía que Heechul iba a terminar haciendo servicio comunitario. Tiene ciertas incongruencias, pero ya no lo puedo componer.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago, before Heechul joined the army and before I had a great acknowledge about Corea's militar service. I didn't know Heechul was going to do comunitary service. This story has certain misunderstandings but I can't fix them anymore.

Starting Over

La oscuridad de la habitación era asfixiante, pero estaba seguro de que no habría fuerza en ese mundo que pudiese hacer que se moviera de su cama en ese momento. Llevaba horas recostado ahí, solo. Nadie se había atrevido a entrar a la habitación y molestarle.

Desde ahí podía escuchar el bullicio de la cocina, estaban a punto de cenar. No le sorprendió, a pesar de haberse saltado el almuerzo, descubrir que no tenia apetito, pues un gran nudo se había instalado en su pecho y en la boca del estómago. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, no tenia los ánimos de siempre. La cabeza le pesaba y le dolía, los ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, al igual que su nariz. Podría jurar que se veía terrible.

Realmente no podía creer que le estuviese pasando a él, Sabia que sucedería, pero le había parecido algo tan lejano que jamás creyó que llegaría su turno tan pronto. Cuando KangIn se enlistó al ejercito, nadie creyó que él sería el próximo.

Esa mañana los managers habían solicitado su presencia en una sala de juntas. Le habían dado la noticia sin rodeos. Él había sentido como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído encima. Todos los componentes del grupo temían la llegada de ese momento y, por desgracia, le había tocado a él.

Sus compañeros habían recibido la noticia poco después, lo supo apenas se encontró con ellos mas tarde. Todos le miraban con pena y joder cómo odiaba esa mirada. Agradecía que al menos ninguno de ellos hubiera decidido fastidiarle lo que restaba de día.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, habían accedido a darle el resto de la tarde libre para que pudiese procesar la idea. Pero no se sentía capaz de "procesar" nada. Debía abandonar su sueño por dos malditos años. No veía la manera de acostumbrarse a ello. Hubiese preferido seguir con su rutina diaria y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, en lugar de estar ahí encerrado con su mente trabajando insaciable.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar de nuevo. Recordó los inicios de Super Junior, cuando creían que lo peor que podía pasarles era la adición de un nuevo miembro, Kyuhyun, y no la reducción del grupo. Comenzaron siendo 13, ahora solo quedarían 9. Tampoco se podía contar con Siwon, pues no podría estar en la promoción del 5º álbum a causa de la grabación del nuevo dorama Poseidon. 

¡Oh God! Esa era otra de las cosas que más le aterraban. No podría participar en la promoción del álbum en el que tanto había trabajado junto con sus compañeros. La única opción que le quedaba era grabar pequeñas escenas para uno de los vídeos, pero no era lo mismo que estar en el escenario junto a sus compañeros y escuchando a sus fans gritar su nombre.

Pensó en KangIn, que se encontraba en el ejército en esos momentos. Se preguntó si este sintió lo mismo que él, el mismo miedo, la misma agonía pero, sobre todo, si habría sentido la misma inseguridad que experimentaba en esos momentos. También pensó en Kibum, que prefirió su carrera como actor. Su situación no era tan mala, aún seguían viéndose cuando sus días libres coincidían.

Por último pensó en Hangeng. Su partida fue la que más le había afectado. El chino no sólo había abandonado el grupo, sino también a la compañía SM. Se habían visto muy pocas veces desde aquello, ese mes se cumplirían seis meses sin verse ni hablarse. Al parecer Hangeng había cambiado su número de celular y no le había avisado.

Hangeng había sido su mejor amigo, habían compartido secretos, cama y besos en algunos momentos. Con él todo parecía ser perfecto, podían bromear acerca de cualquier tontería y al minuto siguiente encontrarse retozando bajo las sábanas. Lo mejor era que aquello no cambiaba nada entre ellos.

Le extrañaba tanto, jamás lo diría, pero realmente extrañaba tener su cuerpo junto al suyo por la noches, sus besos y aquella habilidad suya para tranquilizarle cuando se exaltaba demasiado por algo.

Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a ceder ante el agotamiento, su mente se fue desconectando con lentitud hasta el grado de no ser consciente de sus pensamientos. Su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido ante el sueño fue que debía decirle a Hangeng algo muy importante, aunque después ni siquiera lo recordaría.

A la mañana siguiente, aún tenia en su memoria el rostro de la persona con la que había soñado. Se prometió a sí mismo que le vería antes de irse.

 

***************

 

Los días seguían con su rutina normal para casi todos los miembros de Super Junior, a excepción de Heechul que había optado por una nueva: languidecer en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Todos se preocupaban por Heechul, pero éste no aceptaba sus muestras de apoyo porque sabía que, en secreto, cada uno de ellos se sentía aliviado por no haber sido enlistados. Ellos sabían lo que Heechul pensaba y eso sólo hacia que se sintieran peor.

Pero a pesar de todo, eran una familia. Amaban a su Chulie y no deseaban que se fuera. Por ello habían hecho planes, querían que Heechul comprendiera lo que significaba para ellos. Así que decidieron que aquella noche Heechul saldría de su habitación aunque tuviesen que sacarlo a rastras.

Le obligaron a tomar una ducha y a vestirse lo más decentemente posible. Aunque éste les regalo una muestra de su amplio (y vulgar) vocabulario, consiguieron subirle al asiento trasero del coche de Siwon junto con otros miembros.

Arribaron a un club que solían frecuentar en su días libres, demasiado escasos, y pidieron una mesa privada para los diez. El ambiente estaba enrarecido a pesar de que todos intentaban divertirse y animar a Heechul. Éste pronto comprendió que lo único bueno que podría obtener de esa salida era alcohol gratis, pues todas sus bebidas fueron pagadas por sus compañeros.

Después de un rato, Eunhyuk se acercó a ellos diciendo que la última persona a la que esperaban se encontraba ahí. El resto de los miembros, menos Heechul, comenzaron a hacer tanto ruido como les era posible, pues todos hablaban a la vez.

\- Espero que esto te ponga de buen humor 'Chulie- dijo Eunhyuk con una enorme sonrisa, tratando de hacerse escuchar por encima del escándalo de sus compañeros.

El pecho de Heechul se contrajo ansioso. ¿Podría ser que él estuviese ahí? Esperó impaciente los segundos que esa persona tardó en entrar, segundos que le parecieron una eternidad. 

\- Creí que jamás llegaría- la voz de Kibum fue amortiguada por la música que se colaba por la puerta por la que había entrado y por las voces dentro de la habitación.

Heechul quiso golpear su cabeza contra algo. Se sentía estúpido por haber creído que sería Hangeng quien entraría por esa puerta, cuando este se encontraba viajando por China para promocionar su álbum como solista. 

Suspiró y saludó a Kibum como de costumbre, tratando de disimular su decepción. Siguió "disfrutando" de la pequeña fiesta que sus amigos le habían organizado. 

Llegó a casa borracho como una cuba. Quizás nunca llegase a recordarlo, pero en el corto tiempo que tardó en llegar a su cama sus labios solo repetían un nombre. Siwon, que le ayudaba a acostarse miró con angustia a su amigo. Él también extrañaba a Hangeng, todos lo hacían. Pero fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que a quien más le dolía la ausencia del chino era a Heechul.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Heechul. Caminó hasta su habitación y se dijo a sí mismo que debía hacer una llamada importante lo más pronto posible.

 

******************

 

La noticia ya era pública, ahora toda Corea del Sur debía estar enterada de que iba a abandonar Super Junior temporalmente para enlistarse al ejército. Los mensajes en su twitter eran tantos que no podía evitar sentirse agobiado, ahora todo era más real. Solo faltaban tres semanas para El Día y aún no había podido contactar con Hangeng, ni siquiera sabía dónde podría conseguir su número. Se sentía asustado, el tiempo corría deprisa y ya no le quedaba más tiempo, debía verle ya.

Fue una de esas tardes, cuando Siwon se acercó a él en los camerinos antes de salir a escena en un programa de televisión, que consiguió lo que deseaba,

\- Hyung- le saludó educadamente.

\- Siwon-shi- trató de sonreír, disimulando su ansiedad.

\- Emm... Toma- Siwon le tendió un papelito. Un post-it para ser más exactos.

\- ¿Qué es?- dijo confundido, mientras lo tomaba y lo leía. Era un numero de teléfono celular. 

\- Es el número de Hangeng- sin más dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde vino. 

Heechul sintió su corazón latir con rapidez mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. Pasó por alto el hecho de que Siwon tuviese el nuevo número de Hangeng y él no, no debía ser pesimista.

 

******************

Si pensó que todo sería fácil, se equivocó y con creces. Su itinerario era pesado y apenas tenía tiempo para sacar el maldito celular del bolsillo. Ya había pasado casi una semana y seguía sin llamar. El tiempo se terminaba y él ya quería ver a su Hangeng.

Una tarde en la que, al final, les dieron el tiempo libre que tanto necesitaba se encerró en su habitación, con el celular en la mano y el post-it en la otra. Ninguno de sus compañeros trató de molestarle, creyendo que deseaba estar solo para pensar.

Tecleó el numero pero no se atrevió a presionar el botón para marcar. Había pasado mucho tiempo y Hangeng jamás le había llamado. Tampoco le había avisado del cambio de número y se sintió ligeramente celoso de Siwon. Se mordió la parte externa del dedo índice. ¿Y si Hangeng no deseaba hablar con el? 

La vibración del teléfono llamó su atención, en la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido. Dudó en contestar pero al final lo hizo, siempre podía colgar si era alguna fan loca.

\- ¿Hola? 

\- ¿'Chulie? ¿Eres tú?- aquella voz era inconfundible.

\- Si, soy yo. Mucho tiempo sin llamar ¿no crees?- a pesar de haber deseado ese momento con ansias, no pudo evitar soltar aquellas palabras con un matiz irónico y mordaz.

\- Si, lo siento- su voz sonaba sincera- Cuando cambié de número muchos números se perdieron. Siwon me mandó tu número hace una semana. Dime... ¿cómo estás? 

\- De maravilla, ¿no has escuchado las noticias? Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad - su voz estaba cargada de ironía. El silencio al otro lado de la línea casi le hizo sentir arrepentimiento.

\- Sí, por eso he llamado- Heechul, que podía reconocer casi todos los matices de la voz de Hangeng (y no sabia si sentirse orgulloso o avergonzado por eso), sintió la seriedad de éste. Hangeng dejó escapar un suspiro, hablar con Heechul de cosas serias solía ser aterrador. - ¿Crees que podremos vernos? Quiero verte antes de que te vayas.

Aquella frase tomó por sorpresa a Heechul, pero no tardó en recomponerse y contestar. 

\- Por supuesto, dime fecha, lugar y hora. Ahí estaré- estaba seguro de que Hangeng tenía una sonrisa en sus labios- Siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance y cumpla con mis requisitos. 

Si Hangeng creyó que aquello sería fácil, fue porque, seguramente, olvidó con quién estaba tratando.  
******************

Los planes estaban hechos. Habían decidido encontrarse en un hotel discreto pero que cumpliera con todos los exigentes requisitos de Heechul. Para sorpresa de Hangeng ese hotel existía de verdad. La cita era para la siguiente semana, sólo tendrían ese día para verse.

Hangeng viajaría a Corea y debía intentar pasar desapercibido para que nadie sospechara sus intenciones. El avión descendería en una ciudad cercana a Seúl, luego viajaría en un carro prestado por un amigo lo que restaba del viaje. 

Heechul se sentía nervioso, lo cual le parecía estúpido. Aquella no sería la primera vez que estarían juntos, además tampoco era seguro que sus intenciones al planear ese encuentro fueran las de tener sexo. Eran solo un par de mejores amigos queriendo verse una vez más antes de que el otro se enlistara al ejército. 

Aquella vocecita en su cabeza que le recordaba vagamente a la voz de Kyuhyun (no porque fuese su conciencia, sino más bien porque parecía ser el diablillo que se encargaba de joderle el rato) tosió algo que sonó a "iluso, mentiroso". Aquella vocecita jamás, en sus seis años como Super Junior, había estado tan activa como lo estuvo aquella semana de espera.

Semana que transcurrió lenta y agotadora. Las miradas que Siwon le dirigía tampoco ayudaban. No sabía si era porque deseaba saber de Hangeng o porque quería preguntarle por qué cada vez que veía a Kyuhyun le pedía a gritos que dejara de joderle, hasta el punto de que Kyuhyun por un momento creyó haber desarrollado la capacidad de irritar a su hyung telepáticamente.

 

*********************

 

Cuando el tan ansiado día llegó, Heechul era un manojo de nervios. Se negaba a admitir que la razón por la que miraba su celular a cada momento era Hangeng y el mensaje que había prometido mandarle. Se sentía paranoico y estúpido.

Esperaba sentado en la cama de su habitación. Junto a él tenía un pequeño bolso en el que cargaba todo lo que necesitaba para llegar sin ser reconocido al hotel, incluso su vestimenta era simple: una camiseta lisa de color gris oscuro, unos jeans del mismo color y sus converse. 

Su pie golpeteaba el piso con una rapidez impresionante y sus manos jugueteaban con el borde de su camisa. Trató de respirar lentamente, pero su cuerpo solo quería moverse sin control.

Sintió su celular vibrar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó.

"H. 30211 p3" era todo lo que decía el mensaje.

Aspiró y exhaló lentamente antes de levantarse de la cama, tomar el bolso, las llaves de su auto y salir de la habitación. Salió del departamento deprisa y condujo rumbo al hotel. Mantuvo la velocidad a menos de 60 km/h, porque no confiaba en sus nervios y, cuando estacionó el carro a varias calles del hotel, suspiró lleno de alivio. No se había matado.

Tomó el bolso que había colocado en el asiento del copiloto, abrió el zipper y sacó unas gafas de sol oscuras y una gorra que debía cubrir casi todo su cabello. Lanzó la bolsa al asiento trasero, salió del coche y lo aseguró. 

Recorrió las calles que faltaban para llegar al hotel con la esperanza de que nadie le reconociera. Entró al edificio y caminó por el lobby intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Saludó con un cabeceo al guardia y siguió su camino hacia el elevador. Presionó el botón y esperó unos segundo para que la puerta se abriera. Una vez dentro, presionó el botón que lo llevaría al tercer piso del edificio. 

Rodó los ojos, estaba irritable por los nervios y aquella dichosa musiquita que se escuchaba dentro del elevador solo empeoraba su humor. Después de medio minuto, la puerta se abrió dejándole salir. 

Afortunadamente, el pasillo estaba desierto. Caminó por éste mientras miraba los números dorados colocados en las puertas hasta que llego a la habitación N. 30211.

Respiró profundamente unas tres veces antes de tocar la puerta. Apenas tuvo que esperar antes de que Hangeng abriera la puerta. El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos momentos, o bien eran ellos los que habían permanecido todo ese tiempo quietos y mirándose a los ojos.

Durante esos segundos Heechul sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, para después hacerlo violentamente, golpeando contra su pecho sin piedad. Como si deseara salirse y decir todo lo que Heechul se negaba a admitir, incluso para sí mismo.

Hangeng se veía tan atractivo como siempre, su cabello negro peinado de manera casual, sus ojos tenían ese brillo color chocolate bajo sus cejas delgadas. Admiró su nariz perfilada y sus labios delgados. Su vestimenta era casi como la suya, una camiseta azul sin muchos adornos, unos jeans y unas zapatillas deportivas. 

Se veía tan atractivo como la última vez que se vieron y Heechul sintió como si aquellos meses se hubiesen reducido a segundos, porque no podía encontrar diferencia entre el Hangeng del pasado y el que se encontraba frente a él. Sin embargo, su pecho le decía que había algo diferente en él, ¿o era su manera de verle la que había cambiado?

Fue Hangeng quien rompió el silencio.

\- Pasa- sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado para que Heechul entrara a la habitación- Pedí algo al servicio de habitaciones, así que en unos momentos traerán la cena. 

\- Bien- dijo, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Hangeng. 

Heechul pasó su vista por la habitación, parecía que aquel era uno de los mejores cuartos del hotel, pues parecía más un departamento que una simple habitación. Desde donde se encontraba de pie, la sala al parecer, sólo podía observar los sillones y la decoración típica de un hotel, el comedor y una puerta que seguramente conectaba con la habitación.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor. El ambiente se sentía un poco incómodo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron que ninguno sabía cómo iniciar la plática. Cada vez que uno intentaba decir algo el otro respondía vagamente y la habitación volvía a quedar en silencio.

Hangeng decidió servir un poco de vino, pensando que quizás el alcohol ayudaría a relajar un poco el ambiente mientras llegaba la cena.

Después de la tercera copa no hubo nada que pudiese detenerlos, salvo la llegada de la cena. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de Super Junior, de la carrera como solista de Hangeng, de sus vidas y algunas anécdotas graciosas del grupo. Cuando terminaron de cenar ya habían abordado temas más serios, como la separación de Hangeng, la demanda a SM y la pronta separación de Heechul para unirse al ejército.

De improviso, ambos callaron y permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El silencio no era incómodo como en el inicio de la velada, mas bien era necesario. Ambos debían ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, su reencuentro había hecho aflorar emociones que ambos habían enterrado mucho antes de que Hangeng se fuera. 

Heechul miró la hora en su celular. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, era tarde y no deseaba irse. Hangeng también miró su reloj, comprendiendo la preocupación de Heechul. Levantó los platos de la mesa y los llevó al pequeño carrito situado fuera de la habitación. El servicio lo recogería luego.

Después de unos minutos regresó con Heechul. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sabían que ya habían dicho todo lo que debían decirse, o al menos lo que estaban dispuestos a mencionar. Heechul sospechaba que si se quedaba mas tiempo terminaría diciendo o haciendo cosas que no debían ser dichas o hechas, porque solo podrían causar daño. Pero no deseaba irse y Hangeng tampoco quería ni estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir.

Los sentimientos de Hangeng hacia Heechul nunca habían cambiado. Creyó que la distancia ayudaría, pero solo había hecho que le añorara más, por eso había cambiado su número telefónico y no le había dicho nada a Heechul. Por ello, cuando Siwon le llamó una mañana diciéndole que, una semana antes, Heechul habia estado balbuceando borracho su nombre una y otra vez, no dudó en pedirle al musculoso hombre que le diera su numero a Heechul. Pero había pasado una semana y el chico no había llamado, por lo que decidió hacerlo él.

Quizás su plan no hubiera sido muy creativo y tuviese muchos fallos, pero Heechul no había sospechado nada y ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a él debatiéndose entre la idea de quedarse o irse. Hangeng sabía que Heechul siempre había sido orgulloso y que nunca había cedido con facilidad ante las opiniones de los demás, pero casi siempre cedía, en especial si era él quien insistía. 

Cuando Heechul al fin reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde, Hangeng había eliminado gran parte de la distancia que les separaba. Los labios de Hangeng se encontraban demasiado cerca y podía sentir su aliento rozar su rostro y acariciar los suyos. Su respiración se tornó pesada, la tentación era tan grande.

No pudo resistirlo más, cerró los ojos y eliminó la distancia que lo separaba del chino. Rodeó el cuello de Hangeng con sus brazos y le besó. Hangeng sonrió dentro del beso y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Heechul, disfrutando de la sensación del suave y delicado cuerpo presionando contra el suyo. 

Heechul notó como Hangeng lo empujaba, sin separar sus labios de los suyos. Esperaba sentir su espalda contra el suelo, pero en lugar de eso cayó sobre algo suave, la cama. No supo en qué momento Hangeng le había llevado hasta ahí, pero tampoco le importaba.

Miró a Hangeng de pie frente a la cama, solo una fracción de segundo antes de que este se deslizara sobre su cuerpo y comenzara a besarle el cuello, específicamente en aquel punto que hacía que la piel de Heechul se erizara. 

Los labios de Heechul dejaban salir gemidos cada vez que Hangeng tocaba áreas sensibles en su cuerpo. No podía creer que Hangeng aún pudiera volverle gelatina con tan solo unos pequeños roces. Sus manos se encontraban enterradas entre el cabello del pelinegro, acariciando su nunca y jalando sus cabellos ocasionalmente.

Hangeng, por su lado, besaba, mordía y paseaba su lengua por el cuello y las clavículas de Heechul, hasta donde el cuello de la camisa le permitía. Sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar la suave piel debajo de la camisa. Pero el contacto no le parecía suficiente, así que tiró de la prenda, hasta quitársela. 

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, admirado. El rostro de Heechul estaba sonrojado, sus ojos entrecerrados mirándole con deseo, sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados y entreabiertos. Su cuerpo era delgado y su piel blanca y suave. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

\- Planeas quedarte mirando sin hacer nada ¿o qué?- la voz de Heechul sonó ronca y brusca. Hangeng sonrió mientras bajaba el rostro hacia el pecho del castaño, acercando sus labios a unos de los rozados botones. Heechul arqueó la espalda al sentir el aliento de Hangeng sobre su piel. - Hannie- suspiró suplicante.

Hangeng dejó salir su lengua, palpando con delicadeza el pezón hasta dejarlo duro, para después cubrirlo con sus labios, succionando con fuerza. El gemido que escapó de los labios de Heechul provocó que su entrepierna diera un tirón. Siguió jugando con el rosado pezón, mordiendo con delicadeza y tirando de el, disfrutando de los pequeños quejidos que Heechul emitía. Cuando le pareció que este estaba lo suficientemente rojo y erecto pasó al otro para realizar el mismo procedimiento.

Em otras circunstancias hubiese complacido a Heechul sin pensárselo dos veces, pero eso significaría que aquello terminaría muy rápido y siendo esa la ultima vez que se verían en mucho tiempo, quería que aquello durara y que Heechul lo recordara durante los dos años que estaría en el ejercito. O incluso más allá.

Siguió su camino por el cuerpo de Heechul hasta sus caderas. Desabrochó los botones del pantalón y de un tirón se lo quitó, dejándole únicamente con los bóxers. 

Besó el hueso de su cadera y después clavó sus dientes con fuerza. Sonrió al escuchar el quejido de Heechul. Miró con orgullo la marca roja, para luego acariciarla con los labios y deslizar su lengua sobre ella para aliviar el dolor.

Colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de Heechul y este abrió ligeramente las piernas, dándole espacio para colocarse entre ellas, en una muda invitación. Hangeng le miró sorprendido, pero Heechul no le devolvió la mirada, avergonzado. Heechul prefería ser el activo y, aunque siempre disfrutaba de las atenciones que Hangeng le suministraba durante los preliminares, nunca había dejado que Hangeng le penetrara, hasta ahora.

Tomó el elástico de los bóxers y se sorprendió cuando Heechul levantó las caderas para ayudarle a retirárselos.

\- No voy a ser el único desnudo aquí, ¿sabes? - Hangeng asintió, pero no hizo ademán de quitarse la ropa. Heechul volteó el rostro para mirarlo exasperado. - ¿A qué esperas?

\- ¿Lo quieres? Ven a por el - dijo Hangeng, dándole a entender que debía ser él quien le desvistiera.

Heechul gruñó molesto, pero aun así se levantó y se acercó a Hangeng. Le besó en los labios con brusquedad, sin exigir acceso porque Hangeng ya se lo había permitido desde un principio. Deslizó su lengua por la cavidad, Hangeng tenia un sabor dulce combinado con el del vino. 

Deslizó sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Hangeng levantándola, acariciando en el proceso los músculos definidos del chino. Se separó un momento de Hangeng para quitarle la camisa y luego volvió a besarle. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta los pantalones, desabrochó el botón, bajó el zipper y deslizó los pantalones junto con los bóxers hasta la mitad de los muslos del chino. Sus labios recorrieron desde sus labios hasta su mandíbula y luego a ese punto sensible en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Hangeng. Éste rechinó los dientes ante la sensación.

Sin perder tiempo, Heechul tomó con su mano derecha la dureza de Hangeng, masajeándolo en un ritmo lento y tortuoso, mientras la otra se dirigía inconscientemente hasta su trasero, presionando con fuerza y acercando más el cuerpo de Hangeng al suyo. 

Sus caderas se encontraron y ambas durezas comenzaron a rozarse entre sí con rapidez. Heechul tomó ambos miembros en su mano, estrujándolos con fuerza y rapidez. Sus labios buscaron los de Hangeng, que gemía sin control. 

De repente, Heechul detuvo todo movimiento antes de que cualquiera de los dos culminara. Hangeng parpadeó sorprendido y algo molesto, su erección dolía y a Heechul se le ocurría detenerse en el peor momento. 

Pero Heechul tenía otra cosa en mente, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, abrió las piernas todo lo posible, y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, tratando de controlarse para no correrse antes de tiempo. Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dirigió su dedo índice a su labios y lo lamió con rapidez, lubricándolo lo mejor que pudo, para después dirigirlo hacia su trasero. Acarició con suavidad la fruncida entrada, tanteando el terreno jamas explorado.

Hangeng no daba crédito a lo que veía. Que Heechul le hubiese dado permiso para penetrarle era una cosa, pero verlo montar semejante espectáculo era algo totalmente inesperado.

\- 'Ch-chulie.- su voz sonó ronca, tomó su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo.

\- Haz algo antes de que cambie de opinión- su voz sonaba ligeramente nerviosa. La primera falange de su dedo ya estaba dentro. Era incómodo, pero no doloroso, y se dijo a sí mismo que podría soportarlo.

\- B-bien- se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los burós, donde abrió un cajón y sacó algunas cosas. Heechul, mientras tanto, trataba de introducir más y más ese dedo dentro de sí mismo. 

Sintió la mano de Hangeng retirar su dedo, para luego sustituirlo por uno de los suyos. La sensación fue viscosa y Heechul comprendió que Hangeng estaba utilizando lubricante.

"El maldito vino preparado" pensó Heechul, queriendo golpearse con algo.

Hangeng introdujo el dedo por completo dentro de él. La sensación era extraña, pero trató de relajarse y seguir acariciando su miembro. Un segundo dedo hizo su aparición y esa vez si fue algo doloroso. Hangeng, que notó la tensión alrededor de sus dedos, se mordió el labio inferior, la sensación era increíble y no podía esperar para reemplazar sus dedos por su pene, pero antes debía preparar bien a Heechul y para ello necesitaba que éste se relajara. 

Tomó el miembro de Heechul con su mano libre, este se vio obligado a retirar la suya, masajeó lentamente pero presionando con fuerza sus dedos alrededor del miembro, con el dedo pulgar comenzó a tirar de la piel sensible de la cabeza, presionando en la hendidura. 

Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a hacer un movimiento de tijera en el interior de Heechul, decidió remplazar su mano por sus labios, dando tentativos lametazos alrededor de la extensión para después cerrar sus labios alrededor del miembro y comenzar a bombear arriba y abajo con rapidez, para después detenerse en la punta y rasgar con sus dientes el glande y seguir con el mismo ritmo. 

Los gemidos de Heechul le indicaron que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pues su cuerpo se retorcía y sus caderas intentaban embestir contra su boca. Con su mano libre sujetó las caderas de Heechul, para que este no le ahogara con su miembro.

Trató de cubrir toda la dureza de Heechul con su boca, dejando que se deslizara por su garganta y hundiendo su nariz en el oscuro vello púbico. Añadió un tercer dedo y continuó buscando aquel punto sensible en el interior de Heechul.

Heechul casi se corrió al sentir como su pene era cubierto por completo por la boca de Hangeng y la sensación de sus dedos al presionar contra su próstata. Casi, pero Hangeng fue más rápido y cerró su mano alrededor de la base de la erección de Heechul, evitando que se corriera.

\- Aún no- susurró Hangeng, en respuesta al quejido que salió de la boca de Heechul al no recibir el alivio que tanto deseaba. 

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a correrse, liberó el miembro de Heechul y extrajo sus dedos de su entrada. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y las elevó hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros. 

\- ¡Arg!- se quejó Heechul al sentir como Hangeng doblaba su cuerpo- No soy tan flexible como tú, idiota. 

\- Lo quejumbroso no se te quita- rió antes de besar sus labios. - pero así me gustas. 

Tomó una generosa cantidad de lubricante y cubrió su pene con ella para facilitar la intromisión. Guió la punta hacia la rosada y maltratada entrada, sin llegar a introducirse en ella. Heechul deseó haber respondido algo ante aquella declaración, pero sus labios sólo dejaron escapar un gemido. Empujó sus caderas pidiendo, inconscientemente, más. 

\- Dolerá un poco- escuchó decir a Hangeng poco antes de sentir como el miembro de este se introducía poco a poco dentro de él. 

La sensación fue extraña y dolorosa, sentía como si algo le estuviese desgarrando por dentro. Pero no iba a quejarse, durante años le había hecho aquello a Hangeng y este jamás se había negado, deseaba por una vez brindarle aquel placer al chino. Se mordió el labio inferior para suprimir cualquier quejido y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que cualquier lágrima escapara.

Por otro lado a Hangeng le estaba costando un mundo controlarse y no arremeter contra la entrada de Heechul de un movimiento. Siendo esa la primera vez de Heechul, su entrada aun estaba estrecha a pesar de la preparación previa. Sentía los músculos internos estrujar su miembro al grado de que sentía dolor, pero era un dolor muy placentero.

Dejó caer su peso sobre Heechul cuando al fin se encontró totalmente adentro, la sensación era aplastante y sentía que si no se tranquilizaba se correría sin siquiera haber comenzado a moverse. Miro el rostro de Heechul, que se encontraba contraído en una mueca de dolor mientras su pecho se movía frenéticamente intentando respirar.

Su corazón se estrujó con fuerza al mirar su rostro y procedió a besarle, le besó en los párpados, las mejillas, la nariz y los labios. Los ojos de Heechul se abrieron con sorpresa, dejando salir algunas lágrimas. Él jamás había sido tan atento con Hangeng, jamás se había preocupado de si a éste le dolía o no. 

Trató de tranquilizarse y controlar su respiración, no deseaba que Hangeng le viera en ese estado. 

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con voz estrangulada por el placer y quiso golpearse enseguida por tan estúpida pregunta- Lo siento, es obvio que no estás bien. 

Heechul no respondió, solo se quedo ahí, tratando de tranquilizarse y relajar su cuerpo. Su entrada se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión lentamente y, cuando sintió que el dolor había aminorado, buscó los ojos de Hangeng. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron asintió, dándole a entender que podía moverse. 

El chino comprendió y comenzó a embestir suavemente, apenas saliendo de Heechul. Tensó su mandíbula, la deliciosa fricción, a pesar de ser lenta, le hacía sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

A Heechul el movimiento le parecía extraño y un poco doloroso. La sensación de Hangeng dentro de él se le hacía tan íntima, totalmente diferente a cuando era él quien penetraba al chino, que le parecía que estaba entregando algo importante a Hangeng, como si estuviese abriendo una puerta que por mucho tiempo había mantenido cerrada.

Los jadeos escapaban de sus labios. Hangeng comenzó a moverse a un ritmo más rápido, saliendo y entrando una y otra vez de él, sus caderas golpeando contra sus nalgas en un sonido seco. Su cuerpo se movía al compás de las embestidas. Quizás no sintiera un placer sexual, pero su pecho, su corazón, se estremecía con cada embestida que Hangeng daba. 

Trató de mover su mano para alcanzar su pene, pero le fue imposible al sentir como la punta del miembro de Hangeng rozaba algo en su interior que provocó que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Arqueó su espalda al tiempo que sus labios dejaban escapar un escandaloso gemido.

Hangeng comprendió que había encontrado su próstata de nuevo, así que volvió a moverse con fuerza, los gemidos de Heechul confirmaron su sospecha. Así que esta vez salió casi completamente de él y volvió a embestir con fuerza una y otra vez. 

Cambió ligeramente la posición de Heechul, abriendo sus piernas y acomodándolas alrededor de su cintura, mientras se apoyaba en la cama y embestía con más fuerza. Heechul rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le acercó para besarle, mientras movía sus caderas causando que las embestidas fueran mas profundas. 

Estaba cerca, sentía su orgasmo acercarse con cada estocada, así que soltó a Hangeng para dirigir una de sus manos a su miembro y masajearlo al ritmo de las embestidas. Lo sentía tan cerca, un poco mas...

Se corrió con un gemido manchando su abdomen y el de Hangeng. Dejo caer los brazos a los costados en un estado de aturdimiento. Miró a Hangeng buscar su orgasmo, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar gruñidos ocasionalmente. Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad así, en su pecho se había instalado una calidez reconfortante.

En realidad fueron solo unos segundos, pues Hangeng se corrió poco después que él, al sentir como su entrada se tensaba a su alrededor, estrujándole y exprimiendo cada gota de eyaculación dentro de él. 

Cayó rendido sobre Heechul. Sintió como los brazos de su acompañante le rodeaban, acariciando su cabello con suavidad y ternura. 

\- Yo también- escuchó que Heechul susurraba. Levantó ligeramente el rostro, con la confusión pintada en él.- Yo también... Te amo- el sonrojo en el rostro de Heechul fue hermoso y sintió su corazón derretirse. 

Aunque aun no terminaba de comprender, prefirió besar los labios de Heechul y repetirle entre besos que le amaba. Aparentemente, Hangeng no había sido consciente de que al llegar al clímax había gritado aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo había reprimido por miedo a que Heechul le rechazara.

 

Ya estaba amaneciendo, podía ver los cálidos rayos del sol colarse por las cortinas de la habitación. Hangeng dormía a su lado en la cama, con el rostro lleno de tranquilidad. Sonrió al verle así. Jamás habían permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma cama, pero no deseaba irse. Quería que ese momento durara para siempre, por un momento quiso no ser miembro de SM, solo una persona normal. 

Se levantó de la cama en silencio, tomó su ropa y entró al baño a arreglarse. Minutos más tarde dejó la habitación, tratando de no despertar a Hangeng y aguantando las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse de sus ojos. 

 

Cuando Hangeng despertó, ya no había nadie en la habitación. Sabía que Heechul no podía quedarse mucho tiempo allí, así que comprendía que se hubiese ido sin despertarle. Las palabras que se habían dicho la noche anterior eran verdaderas, pero no era el momento para comenzar un relación.

Antes del mediodía, Hangeng ya se había ido del hotel y, antes del anochecer, ya se encontraba en el avión que le llevaría de vuelta a China. Esperaría paciente por el regreso de Heechul, tal y como había esperado por el corazón del mismo.

 

********************

 

El día ha llegado y todos esperan pacientes por el carro que llevara a Heechul al aeropuerto. El silencio es extraño, todos saben que le van a extrañar y cuando el carro al fin llega saben que deben despedirse. Ya habían decidido desde el día anterior no hacer una despedida publica, pues realmente era un momento para ellos, como familia.

Todos abrazan a Heechul y éste se deja hacer, algunos lloran y otros se quedan en silencio. El pecho de Heechul se contrae, pero no desea llorar. Dice alguna que otra broma para no dejar caer el ambiente y todos ríen, aunque sin mucho ánimo. 

El maknae hace algún comentario sobre su falta de cabello, pero no le importa, sabe que el bebé le extrañará aunque no lo quiera admitir, él mismo sabe que le echará de menos.

Un último abrazo grupal y abandona la estancia para subirse al auto. Mira por la ventana a sus compañeros y los cuenta uno por uno, deseando que cuando regrese sean más en lugar de menos.

Ya en el avión, Heechul piensa en Hangeng y se siente culpable por haberle dejado solo en el hotel. Pero se promete a sí mismo que cuando regrese será un hombre nuevo, uno mejor y dispuesto a tomar responsabilidad de sus sentimientos y los de Hangeng, porque se aman y no hay mejor motivación que esa para esforzarse y ser paciente los siguientes dos años que estarán separados. Porque cuando regrese no habrá nadie que pueda separarlos, ni siquiera los jodidos ejecutivos de SM.


End file.
